The Return of Frieza
by Lindsey SSJ Pan
Summary: Someone has used the Dragonballs to wish back frieza, but who, find out in the Return of Frieza!!
1. The Beginining

The Return of Frieza

The Return of Frieza

Ok this is my first fanfic and it may be crap but at least I tried. 

Someone decides to bring Frieza back to life with the dragonballs, but who? The story starts way back when Goku 

killed Frieza on Planet Namek. It then jumps to when Goten and Trunks are about 10 years old. Goku is not dead in 

this story and was never killed by cell, but everything else is the same. Gohan is about 21, Videl is 21, Pan is 3, and Bra is about 5. Now on with the story.

Prologue

As Planet Namek was about to blow up, something moved in the water. A man dragged himself out of the water. 

He stood up and began to run his hand through his long green hair. He was a little worse for wear. He began to look 

around him at the exploding planet, "shit, I better get off this planet quick." He could breathe in space so that wasn't 

a problem, the only problem was getting away from it in time as he was still pretty beat up from the fight with 

Vegeta. He sped towards the sky hoping that he would make it.

He just made it of the planet and was about a mile away from it when Planet Namek suddenly exploded. Despite 

beginning a mile away he was still too close and he got blown away across space. Zarbon thought that his life was 

over and darkness started to take over.

Little did he known that a spaceship was nearby the blast and saw his body floating nearby. A person in a spacesuit 

came out of the ship and went over to Zarbon's body. Seeing he was still alive, he took the body and went back to 

the ship. A door opened to the medical room, the room was quite large with loads of shelves filled with all the 

medical stuff you could think of. A little blue, fat man dragged him through the room and put him on a table in the 

centre of the room. He started to check him over then decided to put him in their regenaration tank. 

After a couple of weeks the blue man return to the medical bay with another person. The woman was also blue but 

was thin and had long aqua coloured hair. They began to look at Zarbon for a while and then turn off the tank. 

Zarbon slowly open his eyes and stared at the two people that stood on the other side of the window. The door then 

opened. "Hello" said the women in a pleasent voice. It took a minute for Zarbon to realise that he was still alive and 

was recused by them. 

"I'm Zara" the woman said "and this is Dr Recto." The man nodded his head as to say hello. Zarbon introduced himself 

to them. "Can I ask why you were floating in space and what was the planet that blew up"The woman asked. 

Zarbon decided to them about Namek and about why he was there but he decided against telling them about him

being there with Freezer. He thought that they might turn on him if he told them that he was one of Frieza's guards.

After he had finished his story Zara decided to offer him the spare spaceship they had so he could be on his way. 

Zarbon took the offer but told then he would leave in a couple of weeks. He needed to decide what he was going 

to do now Freezer was dead. He thought about it long and hard. "I know where to go" he whispered to himself 

"I think a will pay a little visit to Earth." With that he went to the woman named Zara and told her he was ready to 

leave. He got into the spaceship, said his goodbyes and the ship took off. It would take him about 2 weeks to get to 

Earth, but he was in no hurry, he had all the time in the world.

*

On Earth the z gang were sparring together in order to keep themselves from getting bored. They had been back from 

Namek for about 4 months now and everyone was wished back to life. Gohan spared with Piccolo, Tein with 

Chaiotzu, Krillin with Yamcha and Vegeta had gone off into space to see if he could find Goku, or Kakarot as Vegeta 

called him. 

Gohan and Piccolo were sparring in the desert. They had just decide to take a break for a while. "Piccolo" Gohan said 

"When do you think my Dad will come home". Piccolo looked at the boy, he looked upset and he wished nothing 

more than for his Dad to come home. Everyone was missing Goku even Piccolo. "I don't know Gohan, but it shouldn't 

be long." Piccolo hadn't got a clue to when he would come home, but what he said did put a little smile on Gohan 

face.They went back to fighting.

Little did they know that a familar face was watching them behind a rock. Zarbon had arrived on Earth about 2 

weeks ago. He had to find out where the dragonballs were and the only way to do that was to try and find the 

information from the z gang, but just asking them wasn't a good idea. Instead he decided to see if they said anything 

about the dragonballs. "This is going to be a long wait" whispered Zarbon to himself.

*****************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1

14 years later, the androids and cell come and went, so had Buu. All along Zarbon had been watching them, waiting 

for the right moment to arise. He had eventually found out about the dragon rader and was now planning how to 

get the dragon rader from Capsule Corp. without being noticed by Vegeta or anyone else. He couldn't train much in 

the 14 years he had been waiting as if he did the others would notice him. He decided tonight was going to be the 

night he would start his plan. He headed towards Capsule Corp. at about 2 am. He thought everyone would be 

asleep, but he thought wrong. But is was little threat to him. 

Bra sat on the sofa watching her favourite programme her mother had taped the day before. She couldn't sleep, she 

had a feeling something was going to happen but she didn't know what. Her mother didn't mind her watching the tv 

if she couldn't sleep, it was a lot better than waking her up. She thought she heard something move outside, but 

carried on watching tv. She then heard it again and decided to go and have a look outside. She was pretty grown 

up for a 5 year old, she almost acted as old as Trunks was so she wasn't scared. She didn't know how to fight, her 

mother, Bulma didn't want her to learn. She opened the front door and looked into the night.

Zarbon saw her open the door and decided this was his chance. He ran towards the door. He was a few feet away 

when Bra saw him. She was about to scream when Zarbon put his hand over her mouth. He hit her over the head 

and she fell to the floor. Zarbon went inside and started to search for the dragon radar. As he was searching he heard 

someone coming down the stairs. He decided to hide and see who it was first. 

Trunks was hungry, so he decided to go for a snack. As he walked down the stairs he thought he heard someone in 

the living room, but ignored it. As he got to the kitchen he noticed the door was open and decided to have a look. 

Zarbon knew that if the boy found the girl he would be in deep trouble. He was next to a cabinet so he decided to 

have a quick look to see if the radar was on it. Sure enough the object that looked like an old watch was on one of 

the shelves. Just as he got the radar he heard the boy shouting as he ran into the house and up the stairs. He knew 

that he was Vegeta's son and if Vegeta found him he wouldn't be able to make the wish. He decided to escape now. 

He made a dash for the door and escaped and landed in the nearby forest to see what happened next.

Trunks ran to his parent's bedroom shouting for his dad. The bedroom door shot open and Trunks landed on the bed. 

"Dad wake up someone has hit Bra". Vegeta's eye shot open when Trunks said this, so did Bulma's. Vegeta shot out of 

bed and ran down stairs, Bulma followed. When he got to Bra, he picked her up and brought her inside. Zarbon smiled

it had been a long time since he had seen Vegeta, in fact he hadn't seen him since Namek. Vegeta was going to 

have the shock of his life when he realises who did this. Zarbon got up and decided to start looking for the 

dragonballs to make his wish. "Finally, I'm one step closing to bring back Freezer and killing the person who was 

responsible for killing Freezer.

Bra opened one eye and looked at her Father. She then started to cry and she hugged her Father. After a while he

spoke, "Who did this?" he said. Bra had now stopped crying. "He was a big green man with long green hair. He just ran

at me and covered my mouth then hit me over the head." She began to cry again. Bulma came over and hugged 

her daughter. 

"Mom, Dad has anyone moved the dragon radar from the shelf" Trunks asked. Bumla decided to reply "no dear why?". 

Trunks took a deep breath becasue he knew the next words he would say would panic his mother. "Well whoever hit 

Bra has took it". The room fell slient. Vegeta broke the slience.

"We'll panic about that in the morning." They all decided to go to bed. Bra went and slept with Vegeta and Bulma 

and Trunks went to his own room. They were all asleep in minutes. 

*

By morning Zarbon had found 3 of the dragonballs and the last 4 were altogether about a mile away from where he 

was. He smiled an evil grin. "I'm almost there, by midday Freezer would be alive and well". He then laughed the evil 

laugh that all bad guys do "Mwahahahahahahahaha".

*

Vegeta woke up first at about 8 am. He was still trying to think who would want the dragonballs. He went down stairs 

and started roaming through the fridge. Trunks came down a little while after his father. "Why don't you ring Kakarot's 

brat and tell him about what happened last night and tell him to tell Kakarot." Trunks obeyed his dad and went to the 

Phone.

"Hello" Chichi said.

"HI it's Trunks can speak to Goten please"

"Yeah sure i'll just be a minute". Trunks could then hear Chichi screaming for Goten to come down stairs. A minute or 

two later Goten picked up the phone. 

"Hello" Goten yawned.

"Hi it's me did I wake you up"

"yeah but I would have probably gotten up in a minute away, what's up?"

"My dad told me to ring you cause Bra got hit last night and someone stole the dragon radar"

"That can't be good, is Bra alright"

"Yeah she's find now, can you tell your dad to come down to Capsule Corp. when he's ready and you too, and 

maybe bring Gohan ok."

"Ok i'll see you later bye"

"Bye"

Trunks hung up and walked back to his father. "They are coming over in a bit dad ok". Vegeta wasn't listening he 

was still trying to think who it could be. "Dad" Trunks screamed. Vegeta heared him that time. 

"What" he screamed back. 

"I said that they are coming over in a bit ok". "yeah" Vegeta went back into his deep thoughts trying to figure out who 

the alien was, it defiantly wasn't human because he had green skin. He thought about it being Zarbon, but dismissed 

it because he had killed him on Namek years ago. His deep thought was broken when Goku, Gohan and Goten 

walked through the door.

"What's up vegeta you look a bit worried" Goku said. Vegeta explained the whole story to them. 

"So what are we going to do" Gohan asked 

"I don't know but........" Vegeta stopped when the sky started to turn black. 

*


	2. Frieza's Appearance

The Return of Frieza

Chapter 2

Zarbon had all the dragonballs and Shenlong was high up in the sky. "What is your wish" the dragon said. 

"I wish for you to bring back the alien known as Freezer and make him 100 times more powerful than before." Zarbon shouted. 

*

Goku and the rest of the gang were travelling at full speed towards the area where the sky had turned black. They heard Someone shouting the wish to the dragon. They didn't hear exactly what the man said but it was enough to make Vegeta realise who it was. "That's Zarbon's voice" he shouted. Gohan suddenly remember who Zarbon was. 

"Wasn't he Freezer's........"

"Yes!" Vegeta snaped. he seemed more edgey than ever. "And the wish he is probably making is to wish Freezer back and probably make him alot stronger than before."

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta began to look worried. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and said at the same time "Who's Freezer."

*

Zarbon looked at the dragon as it's eyes turned red. "Your wish has been granted." Zarbon could feel Vegeta coming towards them. "Perfect" Zarbon whispered. 

*

Vegeta looked down towards the ground where the Dragon was to see Zarbon who was laugh that evil guys laugh. He saw Zarbon look at them and he carried on laughing. The rest also looked and stared as the area near Zarbon began to flicker. Then everyone fell the familar ki all at once but it was 100 times stronger than it was before. Only Vegeta, Goku and Gohan knew who it was. Trunks and Goten stared at the rest as they looked shocked and scared at the same time. "What" Trunks and Goten said together. Gohan looked at them and whispered "Do you remember me telling you about Freezer and Planet Namek." The boys nodded "Well that's Freezer" Gohan felt a chill down his spine when he said Freezer's name. He wondered what everyone was thinking. Gohan continued "But he's a lot stronger than he was before, a lot."

The two figures below started talking. Freezer was already in his final form like he was when he died on Namek. "So Zarbon he didn't kill you after all". Freezer said nodding at Vegeta when he said he."Well I woke up and got of the planet just in time, Lord Freezer."Freezer smiled an evil smile as Zarbon was telling him about his travels. They both looked up at the same time Freezer didn't know the other three. Zarbon filled him in "The oldest boy is the young lad that was on Namek. Freezer remembered him then.

"And the other two and Vegeta's son and the other saiyan's younger son i think." Zarbon had never seen the other lad before. 

"Well, well, well" Freezer shouted to Vegeta, "I never thought I would see you here".

Vegeta just stared at him. After a while he decided to answer him in his cocky voice, "Well I didn't expect to see you either." An evil smile came onto Vegeta's lips. 

"Well can I tell you now that you don't stand a chance against me this time." Freezer shouted.

Goku whispered to Vegeta, "He's right you know, he's way too strong for us at the moment."

"I don't care, we have to try don't we Kakarot".

"Of couse we have to try, but not now." Goku took hold of Vegeta's arm and told the others to hold on to him. He put two fingers to his forehead and they all disappeared. 

" Where have they gone", Zarbon said to Freezer.

" They have run away scared thinking I'm going to leave them alone but they are wrong. Mwahahahahahahahah." Zarbon and Frezzer decided to walk towards Micky Town.

*

Goku and the others appeared back at Capsule Corp. 

"What are we going to do?" Gohan asked everyone. 

"I don't know yet" Goku replied.

"Well I'm going to find him and kill him now" Vegeta said as he shot off into the air.

"Vegeta! Come back" Goku shouted to him. He decided to go after him. "Gohan you get everyone together, it's gonna take everything we've got against him, I'll go after Vegeta." With that Goku shot off into the air after Vegeta.

"Trunks, you go and fetch Krillin and 18, Goten you go and fetch Yamcha, Tien and Chaiotzu and I'll go and fetch Piccolo. Just tell them that Freezer's back ok." 

"Ok." Said Trunks and Goten together. They all flew off in their own direction.

*

Goten found Yamcha, Tein and Chaiotzu quite quickly as they were sparring in the desert like they always did. 

They had all stopped fighting when they felt the huge ki in the distance. They looked up and saw Goten coming towards them.

"Hi guys, I don't have time to tell you the whole story but Freezer is back and we need you help."

All three of the men looked at each other in shock. Goten looked at them, "Can someone please tell me what's the deal about Freezer that makes you look like that."

Yamcha looked at him. " Look kid if you really want to know I'll tell you on the way."

They all took off and started for Capsule Corp. 

"Well kid" Yamcha started, "You remember us telling you about Namek and the Dragonballs there, well Freezer was after them as well to grant himself immortality. Your Brother, Krillin and Bulma, went to Namek to find the dragonballs to wish us back and Piccolo too. This was years ago, your brother was only about 7 years old. Anyway Freezer is what made your dad turn super saiyan. When on Namek he killed Vegeta and Krillin and blew up Namek as well. When Freezer killed Vegeta, Vegeta wasn't even a super saiyan, but Freezer now is alot stronger than he was then. After Namek, Freezer came to Earth to find your dad for killing him, anyway Goku wasn't here, he was still coming back for Namek and we had to go and find Freezer. When we got there a young man who was about 18 had killed him for us. and now Freezer back again."

"Who killed him the second time then?" Goten asked.

"We just called him the great warrior." Tein just looked at him funny. "Look I can't tell him it was that lad from the future could I?" Yamcha whispered. 

They carried on flying towards Capsule Corp.

*

Trunks had reached Krillin and 18's house and landed just outside. Krillin was stood outside looking at the sky when Trunks landed. 

"Hi kid, what are you doing here?" Krillin asked.

"Hi Krillin you aren't going to believe what I'm going to tell you. That ki you can sense is Freezer's ki." Krillin looked at him and started to worry. "Can you tell me why it is that everytime Freezer's name is mentioned everyone gets worried." Trunks asked. 

"I'll tell you on the way kid." Krillin told him.

"Bring 18 as well ok" Trunks said.

"Yeah sure" Krillin went inside and a minute later 18 appeared with Marron. "Lets go"

They all took off for Capsule Corp. Krillin started to tell Trunks the story, "Well you remember us telling you about Namek..............."

*

Gohan saw Piccolo under a tree with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. 

"Hi Piccolo", Piccolo didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Hi"

"Piccolo you know why I'm here don't you?"

"Yeah I'll meet you at Capsule Corp. in a few minutes alright."

"Ok see ya", with that Gohan flew back to Capsule Corp.

*

Goku had managed to catch up with Vegeta and was shouting to him, "Vegeta will you stop. If you go and try and kill Freezer now he'll kill you first." Vegeta stopped and turned round. 

"Look Kakarot, I have to try I can't sit back and watch him laugh at me for running off like we did."

"It's the only thing that we could have done. Any way I was thinking of going to the spirit and time chamber to train."

Vegeta thought for a minute. "Ok I'll wait."

"Great, we'll go back to Capsule Corp. first ok." Vegeta nodded. Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and teleported back to Capsule Corp.

They appeared infront of the rest of the gang. Everyone was there, Krillin, 18, Tien, Chaiotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Marron who had come with 18. Bulma came out of the building with Bra. She noticed that everyone was outside. They only normally gathered like this when there was something wrong. The she saw the worried look in everyone's faces even Vegeta's. 

"Guys what's wrong". Bulma said. Vegeta decided to answer her.

"Freezer's back and he's even stronger than he was before." Bulma's face then started to grow worried and scared, she remembered everything she had heard about Freezer. 

"Right you guys," Goku shouted "We have to think of a plan to defeat Freezer again, any ideas." Everyone just looked at him. "Ok nobody has any ideas, well we have to go and train in the spirit and time chamber at some point, but we need another idea incase this doesn't work." Everyone carried on looking at him. 

"Why don't we all go inside and think. We can watch the news to see if Freezer is upto something." Gohan said. They all started to walk inside, only Goku and Vegeta remained. "Are going to the spirit and time chamber or not?" Vegeta snapped at Goku. 

"In a minute, I'll just tell the others ok." Goku ran inside. A minute later he ran back outside grabbed Vegeta's arm and teleported to Kami's place.

*

Zarbon and Freezer had reached Micky town, they look at the all the people in the town from high up in the air. Freezer then held up his hand and a ki ball formed in it. He threw it at the town, everyone screamed and the town blew up. When the smoked died down, where Micky town once stood had turn to rubble. Freezer turned to Zarbon and laughed. "Mwahahahahahahahahaha".

*

The gang sat in the living room at Capsule Corp. They were all in slience. After a while Gohan decided to put the news on. When the television screen had appeared a news reporter was on.

" This is a special news report on the disaster in Micky town, over to Fred."

Another man then came on the screen with what was left of Micky Town in the background. The gang all looked at the tv.

"Hello this is Fred reporting from what is left of Micky Town. As you can see behind me nothing has survived the blast. Some witnesses nearby said that a ball of energy just appeared in the sky and destroyed Micky Town. Wait a minute a can see something in the sky." With that the camera turned to look at two figures in the sky, it zoomed in on them to reveal the figures as Zarbon and Freezer. Everyone just stared at the screen. 

"So that's what Freezer looks like." Bulma said. She remember who the other one was, it was the man she thought was cute on Namek and she thought that he was going to save her and Krillin from Vegeta. 

Krillin spoke "Can you remember on Namek when you said you.........." Bulma put her hand over his mouth and he shut up.

"What did you say Bulma?" Yamcha said.

"None of your business ok" She snapped and gave Krillin a deadly look. Gohan smiled, he remembered what Krillin had told him on Namek. 

"And you can shut up as well ok" Bumla shouted looking at Gohan. Gohan stopped smiling and looked at the tv again.

"It looks like we found who was causing the trouble.... Oh my god!" The camera was showing Freezer powering up another ki ball and he threw it at the camera. The ball hit and the camera went off. 

Everyone just looked at the camera in shock at what just happened. "What are we going to do?" Gohan whispered to himself.

*

Goku and Vegeta appeared infront of Dende at Kami's Place. 

"Hi Goku. I take it your here to use the spirit and time chamber." Dende asked.

"Yeah. It's the only thing I can think of that will help against Freezer.

"This way then............" Everyone heard a rumble down on Earth. Dende ran to the edge of the tower and look down. "It looks like Freezer has just destroyed Micky Town with one blow." Goku and Vegeta also ran to the edge of the tower and looked down. They could see the remains of Micky Town with two tiny dots above it. 

"Dende, we don't have much time can you open the spirit and time room please" Goku said.

"Sure this way then." Dende showed them to the doors and opened them. Goku and Vegeta ran inside and the doors closed. "I just hope it will do some good" Dende thought to himself.

*


	3. Hope

The Return of Frieza

Chapter 3

Bulma went down to her lab in Capsule Corp. and switched on a machine that looked like a normal computer. She typed something on the keyboard and a page that looked like an e-mail writter appeared. She began to type a message.

"Trunks" She wrote, "I hope you get this cause we could really use you help again. Freezer is back and he is 100 times stronger than he was when you killed him last time. Everyone is doing all they can but they don't think it will be enough. Goku and Vegeta have gone into the room of spirit and time again and are doing all they can. I have never seen Vegeta this scared in my live, but he won't admit it. If you can get back to our time again please come we need all the help we can get. Love Bulma." She sent the message and sat back from the screen. "I hope this works." she said. She left the computer on and went back to the living room. 

After about half an hour the computer screen flashed and a message appeared. The message said "I'll be right there, Trunks".

*

Bulma returned to the living room and went over to Gohan. 

"Gohan can I talk to you for a minute." She whispered.

"Yeah sure" They walked into another room.

"Gohan you know that project I was doing years ago when you were a kid and you asked me what it was, but I wouldn't tell you."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well it was a kind of e-mail service, but it was no ordinary e-mail service. Its an e-mail service between us and Future Trunks' Timeline. I've just sent a message on it to ask for help but I don't know if it will work or not."

"Wow, how did you do that? Anyway did you get a message back or not?"

"I don't know I haven't look for about half an hour, do you want to come with me."

"Sure"

Gohan followed Bulma down to her lab. When they got there the computer screen was flashing that it had go a message. Bulma opened it. They both read the message and little bit of hope grew on their faces. 

Gohan thought about it for a minute, "Are you sure it's a good idea letting your Trunks see his future self." 

"No because they aren't the same person anymore are they? I mean the future Trunks grew up in a world with Androids and my Trunks didn't. I don't think it will change anything."

"Your right, shall we tell the others he's coming?"

"No lets make it a surprise" Bulma whispered.

*

Freezer and Zarbon were flying across the desert area of the Earth when they felt a familar ki in the distance. 

"It looks like the idiots are training to try and beat me. Don't they know that they can't beat me. I think we should pay them a little visit." Freezer said

"I think we should" Zarbon replied.

The two then changed direction and headed towards Capsule Corp.

*

Everyone was training outside the Capsule Corp. building. Gohan was training with Piccolo when he suddenly felt Freezer's ki coming closer to them. 

"No not yet!" He shouted "Freezer's done waiting you guys he's coming".

*

Dende looked at Earth from the edge of the tower. He saw Freezer getting closer to the rest of the gang. "No not yet they not ready." He thought to himself. "Goku and Vegeta have only been in the room for 5 hours."

*

Gohan looked into the distance and saw freezer closing in fast. In a few minutes Freezer was going to be there. "Dad" he thought "please hurry up i don't think we'll last long."

Freezer landed on the grass outside Capsule Corp. He looked at the gang that stood infront of him. He recognised Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin. 

"Nice to see you again" Freezer said. The three knew he was talking about them. " But today will be the last time you will be on Earth. Mwahahahahahahaha."

Everyone got into their fighting stance. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and nodded. They began to do movements that were mirror images of each other.

"Fusion!" They shouted and a bright light engulfed them. Gohan saw this as an advantage to attack Freezer and shot at him, powering up on the way. Freezer was still looking at the light when Gohan hit him in the stomach. Freezer didn't even move. He looked down at Gohan and laughed, 

"Is that the best you can do boy, It's gonna take a lot more than that to defeat me." He slamed his hand down on Gohan's back then kneed him in the stomach and tossed him to the side. Gohan landed on the floor with a thud. Gotenks looked at Gohan and then looked at Freezer. 

"Kamehameha!!!!!!!" He shouted and aimed it at Freezer head. Freezer just stood there and took the blast. Gotenks looked shocked when Freezer appeared out of nowhere and hit him in the back then in the head. Gotenks went high into the air and came crashing back down to earth. Just before he hit the ground someone caught him. It was Gohan. 

"Go up to Korrin's tower and get some senzu beans will ya." Gotenks looked at Gohan and nodded and took of towards the tower. 

"Going somewhere are we." Freezer shouted producing a ki ball in his hand he threw it towards Gotenks. Gotenks din't see it coming but Gohan did. He stood infront of the blast and screamed. It was alot more powerful than it looked . Gohan fell out of the sky and landed with a thud. He tried to get up and couldn't he just watch what Freezer was doing.

Freezer went over to him, "Weakling, can't even lay a hand on me can you?" He started to produce another ki ball in his hand. Piccolo saw this and tried to attack. He just got thrown away by Freezer with one blow. Everyone else tried but couldn't even get close enough to hit him. Just as Freezer was about to throw the blast to finish off Gohan, He got kicked in the head hard enough to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

Gohan looked up and saw a Super Saiyan Future Trunks hanging in the air. "Thanks" Gohan whispered to him. "I wondered when you were gonna come. We need to get away from him, we can't beat him yet we need more time and.........." Before Gohan could finish his sentence a very angry Freezer was up again and heading for Future Trunks. Freezer held out his hand and made another ki ball and lauched it at Future Trunks. He tried to dodge it but couldn't it hit him with full force. Future Trunks landed on the ground and also made a five foot deep hole as well. Freezer stood on the end of the hole and looked in. He thought the face was famlilar. He then remember that, that was the lad that killed him when he died on earth. 

"Not so tough now are ya" He shouted to him. 

Gotenks was back from Korrin's tower. He looked at the battle ground and noticed that no one was up anymore. He raced down to the battlefield and stopped when Freezer noticed him. 

"You're not getting away again" With that he threw a ki ball him. He knew he couldn't dodge it so put his hands infront of his face. 

The ki ball never hit him, he opened his eyes and saw Goku stood infront of him looking at Freezer. Freezer looked at Goku and Freezer smiled that evil smile. 

"Well, well, well, you have return then." Goku just looked at him and prepared an attack 

"Ka.....ma....ha.....ma.....ha!!!!!!!!" he shot it at Freezer and it tossed him in to a mountain about 5 miles away from them. Goku then saw Zarbon running towards him. He prepared another attack " ka....ma....ha...ma...ha!!!!!". Zarbon blew up infront of him.

He began to help the others up and teleported to Kami's place with them before Freezer came back. He went back down and got Bulma and Bra away from Capsule Corp.

Freezer got back to the battlefield to see that everyone had gone and Zarbon was dead. 

"I'll get you if it's the last thing I do" 

*


	4. Loss

The Return of Frieza

Chapter 4

Goku had just return to Kami's place with Bulma, Bra and Marron. Dende was busy healing everyone or giving them senzu beans. Gotenks had split apart and became Goten and Trunks. Trunks was staring at Future Trunks and he was staring back. Bulma saw Future Trunks and ran up to him.

"Trunks" she shouted and hugged him. Trunks just looked at his mother hugging this other guy. 

"Mom, who's this?" He said pointing to Future Trunks. 

"Ok" she said taking a deep breath, "Trunks this is Trunks from a future timeline". Trunks continued to stare at Future Trunks and now Goten had joined in to. 

"What?" Trunks finally said. 

"This is you, but from another timeline, he's from the future, but it's a future very different from here." Bulma said. Future Trunks looked at Bulma and then to Trunks.

"It's a very long story" He said, "Can you remember being told about the Androids?"

Trunks nodded. "Well in my time the androids were nasty and destroyed everything. In my future everyone dies including your father and Goku. Goten, Bra, Pan and Marron were never born." Goten looked shocked at this and Bra had now walked over to listen to the story. "When I was about 18 I came back to the time which we are in nowto warn everyone about the Androids so they could train and kill them. It turned out that this past was very different to my past. Anyway I'm here now because your mother sent me a message telling me that Freezer was back and that's why i'm here." Trunks stared for a minute.

"How did she do that?" Bulma looked at him.

"That is also a long story, we haven't got time for it now ok." Trunks nodded. 

"It's good to have you back, we need all the extra help we can get." Goku said while walking towards the room of spirit and time. "I've got to go back and train. Freezer shouldn't be able to get up here so just rest for now ok." Everyone nodded, Goku went into the room and closed the door. 

*

Freezer was angry. He could find Goku or any of the others anywhere.

"Ok" He thought, "If I can find them I will get them to find me." He flew towards a island which had a huge population and again produced a ki ball and threw it at the city. The city was gone in a matter of seconds. Freezer found another city and did the same again, laughing each time he saw the frightened looks of the people in the cities. There was still no sign of gang. Freezer began to get even more angry. "Zarbon was such a useless fool, got killed with one shot. Anyway I can do this on my own, by the end of the day they'll all be gone and so will this god dam planet, Mwahahahahahahahah." He saw a large city in the background, "i think i'll head there next." He started to head towards Satan City.

*

Dende was looking down at the earth watching Freezer destroy some more cities. He then watched him stop then head towards Satan City. 

"Gohan" Dende shouted. Gohan came over. Dende pointed to Freezer who was heading towards Satan City. 

"Oh god" Gohan shouted and flew down to earth. Piccolo watched him go.

"What's wrong with him?" Piccolo asked. Dende pointed to Freezer. It took a minute for Piccolo to realise that Gohan's wife and daughter lived in Satan City. "I'll follow him." Piccolo shot off after Gohan. The other walked to the end of the tower and watched and prayed that they would be alright.

*

Gohan was so worried about finding his family that he forgot to keep his ki down. Freezer sensed him coming. 

"I think i found a weak spot." He whispered to himself. He watched where Gohan went. 

Gohan reached his house to find Videl making dinner and Pan sleeping. 

"Gohan, what's wrong". Videl said to her husband.

"Freezer is coming to destroy Satan City we have to go before.............." He stopped and realised that Freezer was coming towards him. "Shit I forgot to keep my ki down." He thought. He grabbed his wife and child and flew out the door. Freezer saw him and flew after him.

"Thought you could get away from me did you" Freezer's voice boomed. Gohan could see him closing fast. Freezer began to produce a ki ball. He was just about to throw it when Piccolo showed up infront of him.

"Go kid." He shouted to Gohan. Gohan took his advice and left with Videl and Pan. After a while he looked back and saw Piccolo getting his arse kicked. 

"Videl take Pan to Kami's place ok." Videl nodded and took of watching her husband fly towards Freezer. 

Piccolo could even lay a punch on Freezer. He powered to his max and still could even mark him. Freezer was punching the lights out of Piccolo. 

"This is all to easy." Thought Freezer. He then noticed Gohan coming back. He let the Namek drop to the floor and went towards Gohan.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted and went to try and catch him, but Freezer was one step ahead of him. Freezer appeared infront of Gohan and punched him in the stomach. Gohan tried to get his breath, but Freezer was on him again, kneeing him in the stomach and then elbowing him in the back. Gohan knew he had to get away, so he took off at high speed away from him. 

Freezer got angry and started to follow him, gaining on him every minute. 

Gohan knew he couldn't keep this up for long, but he couldn't go back to Kami's place because Freezer would follow him there. 

Freezer shouted "You're not getting away that easy."

Gohan powered down and flew into a nearby forest and stopped. He needed to get his breath before Freezer caught up with him. 

Freezer couldn't sense Gohan anymore and got a bit inpatient. 

"If you don't come out before I count to 10, I'll blow the forest up 1,...2,.....3,....."

Gohan began to run away from the forest hoping that Freezer would think he was dead if he could sense him

"....4,......5,... ok I've had enough." He produced a huge ki ball and threw it at the forest. 

Gohan hadn't gotten out of the forest when he saw the ball . He knew he had to stop the ball from hitting the ground as it would destroy earth if it did. He decided to take the full force of the blast. The ball exploded with a huge bang.

Freezer looked around for a while after the smoke had cleared. He saw what he wanted to see, the body of Gohan on the ground where forest was before. Freezer flew off back towards Satan City to finish what he was going to do.

*

Dende watched the whole battle from the tower and so did the others. 

"Tien, you go and see if you can find Gohan and Yamcha can fetch Piccolo. Remember to hide your ki ok." Dende said. The guys nodded and flew off. Videl walked towards Dende.

"Is he alright." She asked.

"I don't know." He replied. Videl started to shed a tear.

Just then the door to the spirit and time chamber opened. Goku stepped out of the room and the door closed. He looked at everyone looking down at earth. 

"Hi guys, what you looking at." He began to walk towards everyone and when he got to the edge he looked down and saw all the damage Frieza had cause. Dende looked at him, everyone else turned as well. They had worried looks on their face. Goku looked at them and asked "What's up, what's happened while I've been in there."

"Goku, Frieza's been on the rampage again. He was going towards Satan City, so Gohan......" The look on Goku's face made him stop. 

"Where is he now?" 

"I don't know."

Goku looked at the earth below for a second then took off to look for Gohan.

*

Tien got to where the forest was before and had no trouble spotting what he was looking for. Before he reached Gohan, he saw Goku out of the corner of his eye. Goku landed and looked at Gohan. Tien watched him, he had never saw Goku this crushed in his life. Goku sat down next to Gohan's body and Tien went to go and sit with him.

"If he can do this to Gohan, then how are we gonna stop him." Goku whispered.

"We have to try, don't we. I mean we can't just sit he and let him blow up the earth can we?" Tien whispered back. They sat there in silence for a while. A tear rolled down Goku face. "We better get back." Tien said. Goku nodded, picked up Gohan and they both flew back to Dende's lookout.

*

Back at Dende's lookout, Yamcha had already brought back Piccolo, who was still alive. Dende healed him, and he got up. 

"Son of a bitch, I'll kill him next time." Piccolo muttered. 

At that moment, Goku and Tien came back. Everyone stared at them carrying Gohan's body. Goku put it down and Videl ran over. She looked at him, kneeled down and started to cry. When she heard her mother cry, Pan also started to cry. Goten just stared at Gohan then took a look at his dad. Everyone could see the tear that ran down his check. Goku took one last look at Gohan and flew back down to earth.

*

Chichi was cooking dinner when Goku walked in. She looked at him, noticing that something was wrong. 

"Goku, what's wrong has something happened?" All Goku did was nod. He didn't know what to say to her. After a while he decided to tell her.

"Frieza's back." Chichi just went white in the face. he contiuned, "He went to destroy Satan City, so Gohan went to go and get Videl and Pan, and......." Chichi guesses what he was going to say. She just broke down crying. Goku thought to hiself for a moment the said "Frieza, I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do. You are going to pay!"


	5. Fusion rebirth

The Return of Frieza

Chapter 5

Vegeta came of the Spirit and Time Chamber later that day. He saw that everyone was up here, including Bulma with Goten sat on her knee. He walked over to her. Bulma noticed him out of the corner of her eye.

"So you decided to come out of there then." Bulma said to him. Everyone turned round and looked in Vegeta's direction. 

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Vegeta snapped. Bulma decided to whisper to him about Gohan. She walked over to him and leaned over to his ear. By now everyone had turned away again. 

A couple of minutes later Goku came back with Chichi. Goten ran over to his mother and clung to her leg. Chichi looked at him and gave him a hug. Chichi saw Videl out of the corner of her eye, who was still sat down next to Gohan's body. She let go of Goten and walked over. Everyone looked as she sat down and hugged Videl.

"Who's coming in the chamber with me?" Goku said after about 10 minutes of silence.

"I will Dad." Goten said to him. Goku nodded and they both walked into the chamber.

The others decided against training outside the chamber, as Frieza would probably sense them so they decided to talk amongst themselves.

*

The next day, Frieza, still on the rampage, had now destroyed about 50 cities. He was being to get bored of waiting for Goku and the rest to decide to fight him. Thinking to himself he said, "what can I do to get them to look for me?" After a couple of minutes he said out loud, "I can remember the ki from that girl, when I was following the half Saiyan, I can go kidnap her and make them look for me."

Trying to find Videl's power level, Frieza closed his eyes. He then opened them sharply and headed towards Kami's tower.

*

Goku and Goten walked out of the Spirit and Time chamber and the door closed behind them. They went over to everyone and decided to come up with a plan. Everyone had their back to the edge of the tower except for Goku.

A couple of minutes later, Goku's face went pure white. Everyone stared at him. Vegeta knew without even having to look what the matter was. Frieza! was stood on the edge of the tower. Everyone turned round and looked.

"So this is where you have all been hiding out is it." Frieza said to them all. Before anyone could touch hime, he grabbed Videl and Bulma. Everyone stopped. Now Vegeta's face went pure white as well. 

"Don't you dare touch her!" Vegeta shouted, everyone looked surprised at Vegeta saying that.

"Which one!" Frieza asked.

".........Either of them!" Vegeta finally said.

"I take it one of them is something to do with you then?". Vegeta stood there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I don't have to tell you even if one of them did have something to do with me!" Vegeta shouted, knowing if he told Frieza that Bulma was his wife, he would probably kill her. 

At that moment, Trunks walked out of Kami's palace. He saw his mother being held by Frieza. 

"Mum!" He shouted and started to run over to her. Vegeta knowing full well Freiza would find out who Bulma was if he did this, grabbed his arm before Trunks could reach her. 

Bulma tried not to move when Trunks shouted her, but Frieza still pick up on it. looking at the boy, then at Vegeta, he realised who she was. Frieza threw Videl onto the floor and took off with Bulma.

After a few minutes Goku decided to speak.

"Anyone have any ideas cause if anyone hasn't I can onlt think of one thing to do" He looked over at Vegeta, and Vegeta looked at him.

"Alright! I can't think of anything else either, even thought I hate the stupid thing."

The stood near each other, swung their arms around, in mirror image and touched their little fingers together. 

"Fusion" They both shouted. A huge flash engulfed them. Where two stood a minute ago, only one stood now Gogeta.

In the background, Goten and Trunks were doing the same thing to make Gotenks.

Both Gogeta and Gotenks looked at each other, nodded and flew off towards Frieza. 

*

Frieza decided to do some more damage to cities while he waited for the gang to come and fight him. He decided it would be more fun to watch people beg for their lifes infront of him. She holding Bulma, he went to a nearby house, which was stood all on its own in the forest. 

Frieza threw Bulma down onto the ground outside the house.

"Stay there or I will kill you slowly" He whispered to her. Bulma obeyed him.

Frieza blasted open the door to find a young family in the house, there was a dad, a mum and 3 kids. He made them all go outside so Bulma could see what he was going to do to them. He picked up the youngest kid, who was about 1, and produced a laser with his finger. He pointed the laser at the kid and it went straight threw his heart. 

Frieza threw the kid onto the floor and watched him died. The mother started to cry. Bulma just looked at Frieza, not believing that he did what he did. He did the same to the other two kids, leaving the man and woman. The man decided to try and fight Frieza, but he couldn't even touch him. Frieza had enough playing around so kills the man in the same way as the children, he then does the same to the mother. 

Frieza then picked Bulma back up and flew off again.

*

Back at Kami's lookout, Chichi was comforting Videl and Bra was sat on her knee crying. Dende was looking over the earth, but was mostly watching how Gogeta and Gotenks were doing. They hadn't reached Frieza yet, but they weren't far off. He also saw what Frieza did to the family in the forest. He could believe that someone what do that sort of thing. Piccolo walked over to Dende and looked down at the earth also watching Gogeta and Gotenks. 

"Do you think they can do it?" Dende said to him.

"I hope so" Piccolo replied.

*

Frieza was thinking while he was waiting for the gang to catch up with him. He remembered the dragonballs. He thought to himself, 

"The dragonballs bring people back to life, so even if I do kill them all, someone will bring them back. I have to stop them using the dragonballs, but how." He then remembered what happened on Namek to the dragonballs when Guru died. "I have to kill the one responisble for the dragonballs." he thought again. He picked up Bulma and flew back to the tower.

*

Back at the tower, Dende saw Frieza comming back towards the tower. So did Piccolo.

"What the hell is he doing?" Piccolo shouted. The rest turned round and looked at Piccolo. 

Before anyone could blink, Frieza was there. He could decide which one made the dragonballs, Dende or Piccolo.

"I'll just have to kill both of you." He said. Dende and Piccolo looked at each other. They clicked on what he was on about at the same time and turned back to look at Frieza. 

A voice popped into Dende's head. 

"We'll have to stall him until, the other come back" Piccolo said

"Ok, but how do we do that?" Dende replied

"I haven't thought that part out yet".

Frieza produced a laser with his finger and aimed at Piccolo. No one could see the beam. It hit Piccolo, and he fell to the floor.

"NO!!!!!" Dende shouted. They couldn't do anything as Piccolo gaspped for breath. A few minutes later he stopped breathing. Frieza then looked at Dende and prepared the same attack. Just as Frieza fired it, Gogeta and Gotenks appeared behind him.

"NO!!!!!" Gogeta shouted as the beam hit Dende and he fell to the floor. The dragonballs disappeared from earth.

Frieza turned round to look at Gogeta and Gotenks. 

"You are not going to get away with this Frieza!" Gogeta shouted "You will pay"

*

Do you like the story so far? Now for the real battle between Gogeta and Frieza.


	6. Frieza's end

The Return of Frieza

Chapter 6

Gogeta stared at Frieza and Frieza stared back. 

"You will pay Frieza!" Gogeta shouted. Frieza looking shocked, looked at the figure infront of him.

"Who are you?" Frieza shouted, "I demand to know who I am going to kill!"

"If you really need to know, I am neither Goku or Vegeta, I am Gogeta.". As he finished the sentence he charged towards Frieza with his fist out in front of him. It conected with Frieza's jaw, and he flew backwards, coming to a stop a couple of yards after. Frieza wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. He smiled, then he powered up a ki attack and launched it towards Gogeta. Gogeta knocked it away with one hand and smiled at Frieza.

"Is that the best you can do?" Gogeta said with a smirk on his face. Frieza started to get angry. He launched several ki attacks towards Gogeta all at once. But again Gogeta knocked them all away. Gogeta flew forward towards Frieza. Just as he was near Frieza he powered up a ki attack and disappeared. Frieza looked around for a minute trying to find him. Just then Gogeta appeared behind Frieza's head and threw the attack. It sent Frieza flying into the pillars on Kami's tower, the rubble landed on top of Frieza. 

Gogeta waited for Frieza to show again. After several minutes, Frieza still wasn't there. Everyone was trying to find him. 

"Come out Frieza!" screamed Gogeta.

"With pleasure" a voice whispered from behind him. Frieza ploughed his hands in to Gogeta's back. Gogeta landed on the floor with a thud, but as soon as he landed he jumped up again.

Gogeta and Frieza threw punches at each other for sereval minutes, some conecting with the target some not.Gogeta kneed Frieza in the stomach, then with two hands punched him in the back. Frieza fell to the ground with a bang. Gogeta wasn't going to let him have a minute. He flew straight after him. As soon as Frieza hit the ground Gogeta charged an attack up.

"FINAL FLASH!" Gogeta screamed as the ki attack lauched towards Frieza. Frieza looked at the attack and horror over took his face. He screamed as the ki attack envloped him. It then exploded.

Gogeta began to look for Frieza, he couldn't even sense him. Surely he couldn't be dead that easy, could he? Suddenly from nowhere a ki attack hit Gogeta in the side. Gogeta was flung into some of the remains of Kami's palace. He got up from under the rubble to see Frieza laughing at him. Gogeta looked at him. 

"It ends now Frieza" he whispered. He put his hands to one side and started to charge up his attack. Frieza seeing this also charged up his. 

"KAME" Gogeta growled. "HAME" Frieza just screamed while charging up his attack. Everyone was just looking at the two. "HAAAAAAAAAAA" Gogeta lauched the attack, so did Frieza. The two blasts met in the middle with a huge force. Both parties trying to overpower the other ki blast. Gogeta poured more energy into his and the blast edged more towards Frieza, then Frieza did the same and it moved back to the middle. Again Gogeta poured energy into his attack, and again Frieza responed by doing the same. 

"This is going to go on for a long time" Gotenks said to himself, he was getting a little impatient, couldn't stand to let Gogeta have all the fun.

After about 5 minutes, Gogtea poured more energy into his blast, Frieza running low on energy couldn't counter it. Gogeta saw this and used all the energy hi had into the last blast. Frieza screamed 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH". The ki blast envloped him and exploded. After the smoke cleared everyone looked over to where Gogeta was before, but now Goku and Vegeta sat there. 

"Do you think he's gone" Goku whispered to Vegeta.

"Don't know, we better look out for him just incase." They both got up and walked back towards the others. 

"Wow that was ace!" Krillin shouted towards Goku and Vegeta as they walked to them. "Do ya think he's dead." 

Just at that minute Frieza appeared out of nowhere. He held out his finger and pointed it towards Vegeta. His face told everyone that he had changed his mind, instead he pointed his finger towards Bulma

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed as he ran to try and stop him. Frieza launched the blast and Bulma closed her eyes. She was waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. She opened he eyes to see Vegeta infront of her. "NO" she whispered. Vegeta fell to the ground next to her with a thud. Frieza just laughed.

"Now how did I know you where going to do that" Frieza whispered. Everyone else was in utter shock. 

Vegeta looked at Bulma. Bulma noticed and looked at him. 

"Did I ever tell you...." Vegeta tried to say, "That....I....love....you". Bulma's eyes began to shed a tear or two. Vegeta then let the darkness over taken him, and his head rolled to one side.

"No" Bulma whispered again.

Gotenks was watching the whole scene from in the sky. He couldn't believe Frieza wasn't dead. The Trubks side of him was angry about what Frieza did to his dad.

"FRIEZA YOUR GOING TO DIE!!!!" Gotenks screamed and shot off towards Frieza. Frieza had totally forgot about this person, he hadn't got enough energy left to have impact on the kid that was coming towards him at full speed. Gotenks slammed his hands into Frieza's stomach, then he kneed him in the same place. Frieza struggled to catch his breath. Gotenks then collected energy for a ki blast.

"KAME......HAME......HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he screamed as he threw it towards Frieza. The beam exploded and smoke flew everwhere.

When the smoke had cleared, Frieza was stood there with his arms across his face. He slowly lowered them to see the once fused warrior was two again. Goten and Trunks looked at each other then at Frieza. Frieza started to grow angry. 

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS" Frieza screamed as he walked towards the two. Goten and Trunks had used all the energy they had proforming the last blast. 

Just as Frieza was about 3 feet away from them, He heard a familar voice, saying a familar phase.

"KAME.....HAME....HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed as the blast shot straight at Frieza. Frieza could do nothing about it. It engulfed him and he screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". The blast exploded with a huge bang!

The smoke cleared, everyone could see the remains of Frieza on the floor. All that was left was a hand which was covered in blood. Goku collasped onto the floor still breathing hard from his last attack. He couldn't believe that Frieza had come back in the first place. He could believe that Frieza had managed to kill his son Gohan, Piccolo, Dende and Vegeta. With Dende gone they could wish them back or could they?

After a while, Goku found the strength to pull himself up. He looked at everyone. They looked like they were asking themselves the same question he was asking himself a few minutes ago. Chichi ran over to him. 

"Are you alright?" She whispered in his ear. Goku nodded. He manged to get to his feet and walked to where the others were.

"What happens now?", Tien said, "I mean the earth has no God, and we can't wish the others back because of that." Everyone began to morrn for their friends.

After a few minutes a smile appeared on his face,

"Yes we can do you know how we.................."


	7. Epilogue - The Trip

The Return of Frieza

Epilogue 

A couple of weeks after the whole thing with Frieza, outside Capsule Corp. the whole gang were stood.Most of them was there, Goku, Goten, Chichi, Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Videl and Pan. Future Trunks had gone home a week ago. There was a spaceship stood outside the Capsule Corp. 

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this, I'll understand if you don't go" Bulma said to Goku.

"I want to go." Goku instantly replied back, "I have to go. It's the only way we can bring them back." Bulma nodded. At that moment Goku heard a voice in his mind

"Goku" King Kai said.

"What do you want King Kai?" Goku replied

"I heard about what happened with Frieza."

"How come you only found out now?"

"I've been on vacation, can't a God have a break once a while!"

"OK."

"Anyway I have someone who wants to talk to you"

"Hi Dad" Gohan said through King Kai.

"Gohan", Goku replied

"Just wondered how you were doing ya know". A smile appeared on Goku's face. Everyone was looking at him funny wondering what he was thinking that he make him smile the way he was smiling.

"We're going to New Namek to use the dragonballs to wish you lot back if ya must know" Goku replied.

"Really that's brill. Anyway I'm going to go and do some training then if your wishing us back. See ya"

"See ya"

Goku opened his eyes to see everyone starting at him.

"What was all that about?" Krillin said.

"It was King Kai, thats all"Most of them gathered that he must have talked to Gohan through King Kai.

"Are we going or what?" Goten and Trunks shouted together. Goku nodded at them. Trunks and Goten ran on to the ship and yelled good-bye.

"Look after him won't you?" Bulma said before Goku got on to the ship. 

"Of course I will." He smiled at her and walked on to the ship. After a few minutes the ship's engine blasted to life and the ship rocketed into the sky.


End file.
